


go, kiyoomi, give me everything

by iwaichoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cyber bullying but not really that much, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kiyoomi wants sex when mad, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Time Skip, Shoyo is smitten, as he should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaichoomi/pseuds/iwaichoomi
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi is not tardy. Not at all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	go, kiyoomi, give me everything

**Author's Note:**

> I was so mad at these people saying Sakusa is useless. You don't deserve him!!!! Aaaaaaaaaa 📣📣📣
> 
> anyways, not beta-ed. unlike sakusa, i'm kinda lazy. but yeah. ofr my co-omihinaists, here you all go 😗

“This is unfair,” Atsumu grumbles from the couch, face almost touching the fine pixelated screen of his newly bought Mac Pro, and the first thing he saw just happened to be a awful news.

“ _ **Sakusa Kiyoomi fans are furious because of the accusation of him being tardy during games**_.”

Shoyo, who’s just busy dialling Hajime for his personal regimen, turns towards Atsumu; intrigued now that he heard what was all the fuss about since yesterday.

“Was that about his performance last game?” Shoyo asks, walking to where the blond is sitting, not taking the wide space beside Atsumu and opted to stand and take a look of the clip playing on the screen.

“He digged that one!” Atsumu cries. “There’s no fucking way that he’s a fucking lazy Timothy Charmander! Omi’s even good looking than that Omi-kun wannabe!”

Shoyo ignores the whining of his friend. Because as much as he agrees with Atsumu, there’s always a limit to where the jokes come around. Atsumu is merely joking, he’s really upset over the negative posts on Twitter about their other ace. But this also isn’t the time for Shoyo to agree verbally, make his own snarky comments he learned from Hajime from years of being his friend and also Oikawa’s, who never shut up about plotting crimes towards Kageyama and Ushijima, and for Atsumu, lately.

Really, as the main serotonin pill of the team, he should be mouthful about it. Just like when Bokuto got into a fake scandal by dating a Twice member when the only korean word he know is _shibal_. Shoyo ranted about his favorite senior not being careless enough to accidentally date an idol, and right now isn’t different.

But it is, somehow.

“I’ll go now, Tsum,” he tells the blond eventually. Atsumu regards him by waving a lazy palm, not bothering to look at him.

“Yeah, yeah,” the other replies. “Talk to Oikawa behind my back. It won’t hurt me. As if me finding out Hajime being married isn’t hurting me enough.”

Shoyo pats Atsumu’s left shoulder twice, squeezing it as if Atsumu can really be into Hajime if he’s such a slut dropper (Korai’s words) for Shinsuke. Still, he humors him.

“Call me if anything happen,” he still tells the setter.

Atsumu huffs. “Just go. Don’t let these things get onto Omi-kun. He’s far from tardy."

Oh, how much Shoyo knows how wrong is that.

Because Sakusa Kiyoomi is far from tardy. Too far from being tardy.

●

“ _Ah! Ah, ah–_ ”

Shoyo _tsk_ s, his fingers gripping on Kiyoomi’s sides, his boyfriend’s curly hair bobbing with every thrust he gives. The rustles of the sheets under them rivaling the whimpers going out of Kiyoomi’s lips, his sounds muffled with the way he press his face on the white cased pillow.

It fascinates him with how Kiyoomi just drapes on the bed, his skin almost the same shade of the flat pearl color of the sheets, his occasional moles stagnant and swaying along the alabaster skin everytime Kiyoomi’s body moves along Shoyo’s hips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shoyo hears his boyfriend sneering in between groans. “Drill me like you mean it!”

Shoyo guffaws a laugh but immediately chokes on his when Kiyoomi pushes his hips back, his hole clenching purposely to snatch his boyfriend’s wandering attention.

There’s no other option for Shoyo but to slant his left palm on Kiyoomi’s hind, the soft but crackling sound of the skin slapping resonates through the room, and second later, someone slams fist from the other side of the wall.

“Stop fucking _**fucking**_!” that sounds like Osamu. Who happens to be at the flat next to Shoyo’s, and it’s not like Atsumu’s brother lives there. It just happen too that Osamu started to date Shoyo’s highschool friend, that tall blond man Atsumu and Kageyama always bitch about because he’s a cunning blocker.

Kiyoomi grits his teeth and does his best to push his face away from the pillow and scoots closer to the headboard, making his hips also moving forward, detaching his ass from Shoyo’s groin but not really letting go of the great dick inside him.

His palm slaps the head when he grasps on it, and does the most evil thing.

He slams the headboard as much as he can, despite it not moving at all because it’s heavy, but enough movement to make thumping sounds against the wall.

“Fuck you, Osamu!” Kiyoomi shouts, guttural and his voice full of frustration. “You can’t be the only one getting laid! I was having a rough day! Media’s all over my phone and Nike fucking pull out my contract, fuck them! Adidas is fucking better! Fuck Nike drifits! Fuck you, Osamu! Fuck you and your fucking skinny boyfriend and my boyfriend can’t even fuck me right! Fuck this life!”

Shoyo is laughing now, his chest thrumming and tightening from too much adoration.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he thinks fondly. ‘ _Kiyoomi is so fucking cute when he boils out._ ’

“Fuck me.” Kiyoomi cuts Shoyo’s reveries. “Come on..”

Shoyo smiles and rubs his palms on Kiyoomi’s waist, the skin being pink for a time now from Shoyo’s too much gripping ang touching, and it isn’t the first round. His smile widens.

“Why don’t you ride me then if you’re so keen of getting fucked?” He asks, chuckling.

Kiyoomi slams his face again on the pillow, arranges his body a little; his back arching more trying to shake off the strain and _needly_ feeling on his arms from gripping the headboard. Kiyoomi then turns his face to the side, his lips almost kissing his own freckled shoulder while looking at Shoyo who’s still behind his ass, smiling fondly at him, and you bet it makes Kiyoomi more frustrated because _**news flash!**_ It’s possible to have a crush again on guy who is very much your boyfriend already.

“I've been riding you for two hours, and now you want me to work again?” Kiyoomi tries to snap, hoping that Shoyo will at least work on him again.

This isn’t the Shoyo from MSBY. He’s almost different in bed. But it isn’t unwelcomed.

Which means Kiyoomi isn’t all too surprise the moment Shoyo just laugh again at him, chuckling that boyish sound away of his mouth and leaning down, his happy lips touching Kiyoomi’s back.

“ _Oh, God_ ,” Shoyo chortles against his skin, the soft muscle leaving lingering touch on Kiyoomi’s skin; words kind of muffled. “ _I love you so much._ ”

Kiyoomi whimpers at the declaration. And hides his face again. “Just fuck me,” he demands with a silent snap.

And Shoyo would oblige, he always will.

But not before leaving another kiss with a proud smile on his lips. “You’ll earn it. Since you worked for it after riding me three times.”

“Shut up!”

Shoyo hums, contented. His positions himself again on a more comfortable stance after checking if his dick is still lubed enough.

“I knew you’re not tardy at all.”

And before Kiyoomi can utter any word, Shoyo stops him by fucking him to death.

●

Later that night, Osamu slams the door shot. And minutes later, Kei knocks on Shoyo’s door, demanding an answer why Osamu was cursing Kiyoomi’s name.

“Maybe he’s insecure that he isn’t fucking you enough,” is Kiyoomi’s grumpy answer before shutting the door shut so he can blow Shoyo’s dick after three hour rest.

●

A week had passed and Kiyoomi’s back on track.

He’s silent. Still grumpy, but not mad anymore to demand sex.

It’s nice to have him back, but Shoyo thinks that stress-mad Kiyoomi is kinda cute too, as long as he can handle his sex deprivation tendencies when frustrated.

“Glad that you stop the irrelevant news getting into your head,” Hajime tells Kiyoomi one time during muscle training  
  


Kiyoomi sighs. “Shoyo fucked them out of my head.”

Shoyo can only laugh when the trainer just shrug.


End file.
